The amount of power consumed by electronic devices often limits the utility of the electronic devices, especially for electronic devices having limited power sources (such as batteries, capacitors, solar cells, and the like). Because the rates of power consumption within a single electronic device typically vary over time, it can be difficult to determine efficiently the cumulative amount of power consumed by the electronic device at various points of time during operation of the electronic device. Estimation of the power consumption of electronic devices is often determined by using sensing components that entail higher cost and/or higher power consumption.